The present invention relates to devices for fixing an element on an outer surface of a support wall of a hollow body in proximity to a first partition wall of this body, perpendicular to said surface, this device comprising a screw which extends through a part of the element and said support wall and cooperates with a nut bearing against an inner wall of the hollow body which is parallel to said outer surface.
A number of fixing devices are known in the art for this type of applications.
Thus, for example, devices are known which comprise nuts having bosses to be welded. However, these devices do not permit the replacement of the elements in the hollow body without effecting an intervention on the latter. Further, this type of device requires a precise positioning of the various component elements of the device.
Devices are also known which comprise nuts in a cage having tabs engaged in an opening provided adjacent to an aperture for the passage of the screw in the wall against which the part to be fixed bears. This opening weakens this wall and is liable to result in a deformation in the region of the fastening which results in an initiation of fracture of the hollow body.
An object of the invention is therefore to overcome these problems by providing a fixing device which is easily removed and does not substantially weaken the hollow body.